Optical communication modules are used in optical communication using optical fibers. The optical communication module includes an optical receptacle and an optical element unit. The optical element unit houses, within the housing of the optical element housing package, an optical element such us a light emitting element, e.g. a laser diode (LD), or a light receiving element, e.g., a photodiode (PD). A holder of the optical receptacle is secured to the optical element unit via an alignment adapter.
The fiber stub and the sleeve of an optical receptacle disclosed in JP 5279820 B are covered with a sleeve case for protecting them. The optical plug is housed within a housing for protecting a plug ferrule. When the plug ferrule and the fiber stub are connected to each other, the housing is placed over the outside of the sleeve case and covers it.
Furthermore, to maintain the fit between the optical receptacle and the optical plug, a latch mechanism, for example, needs to be provided at the outside. Thus, in the structure, the plug ferrule and the fiber stub are covered with a sleeve case and a housing, and therefore size reduction is limited.